Love, Death, Hell
by LittleMissMexx
Summary: "Summer, boys, friends, camp and no parents!" what more could you ask for. Scarlet has everything thing she ever wanted but will her family or past destroy everything she created...
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Death, Hell**

_**Disclaimer I don't own anything about Vampire Diaries, Vampire Knight, Café Raven or a bus stop and never will. (Probably) Please comment on it any comment will be received with thanks.**_

_**Summary;**_

_**Characters (so far): **_

_**Zero**_

_**Scarlet nickname Scar **_

_**Sapphire nickname Saph **_

_**Mark**_

_**Damon**_

_**Kaname**_

_**Day One**_

*ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding*

Scarlet sighs with relief. "Finally the last exam is over! Summer parties forever!" She dashes out of the classroom at full speed almost knocking down two teachers, the genitor, a bin and several pupils. Scarlet reaches to school gates and leaps into Sapphires arms.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Summer! Beaches! Boys!" screamed Scarlet and Sapphire in unison. "HEY! Are you trying to make us deaf over here, because if you are its working!" Mark shouted over the screaming girls, while protecting his ears by covering them with his hand.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." sniffed Sapphire, widening her sparkling crystal blue eyes like a lost puppy. Mark was suddenly filled with guilt and jumped to her side trying to comfort Sapphire.

"It's ok, it's ok. I didn't mean it that way." Mark slurred calming Sapphire down.

While this happened Scarlet and Zero whispered to each other. "He's so in love with her." Scarlet started. "I know even a dumb person can tell, but I bet you that he doesn't know that he loves her yet." He replied, smiling secretly to himself.

"If mark does not know then Saph definitely doesn't know." sighed Scarlet, "and swipe that look off your face!"

Ignoring her comment, "You're right. I'll love to torment them when he confesses, if he ever does." Zero said gloomily. This tipped Scarlet mood over the edge and she punched Zero in the guts… hard.

"What was that for." panted Zero. Scarlet replied him with mighty pride, "Why are you gloomily, its summer," turns to the others, "Hey why don't we hang out at Café Raven." Everyone agrees and they headed down the road to the café.

At the Café everyone was talking about how to spend the summer. Sapphire gulped down her strawberry milk-shake before asking everyone, "We should definitely go camping over the summer together, for at least two weeks!"

"Oh! That sounds cool and exciting. Can you guys come?" Scarlet questioned the boys.

"Sure of course I can!" Mark busted out way to fast. Zero and Scarlet diverted their conversation to stare at him, is caused Mark to blush bright red before he corrected himself. "I…I… mean that I will ask my mum." Mark muttered before he could say something more embarrassing. Scarlet asked Zero the same question at the same moment her phone beeped. "I have to ask my guardian but he will certainty say yes." He answered while Scarlet read the message. "That's great… but I got a text from my mum and by any reason is it ok that if I bring my two cousins over with us?" she begged.

"Which ones?" Zero questioned suspiciously.

"Damon and … Kaname." Scarlet mumbled. With these words several things happened, Zero tensed, Mark and Sapphire stared at her as if she did something unbelievable. Mark was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Umm, Scar not to be mean or anything but why Kaname. He's weird like come on have you ever seen him out in the day light," he protested. Scarlet took a deep breath and sighed, she look at Zero then answered Mark, "I know you guys don't like him much but they are coming over for the summer and I have to take care of them."

"Hang on did you say _you_ have to take care of them because if I recall you could not even a bag of flour for a day _a day_!" Mark shouted surprised.

"Exactly they are older me and they should be taking care of _me_ but my mum ordered me to because they are part of the family that come around often." Scarlet debated. She quickly glanced at zero who turned out to be very anger, was he angry at her even though it was totally out of her control.

"So it's settled now me, you, Saph, Zero and maybe Kaname and Damon are camping together. Right." Mark said even though it sounded like a question that needed to be proved wrong. Suddenly sapphire jumps up and gave Mark another anxiety attack. "Wow, it's already that late, sorry guys I have to go now or else my mum will murder me." As soon as the door closed behind her, Mark left to since it was very late in the evening. Before Scarlet stood up Zero caught her ar. "Hey! Scar you haven't told them right?" he asked refereeing to Mark and Sapphire.

"Of course I haven't but Saph can really read my mind so she _might_ find out soon." Scarlet said emphasising on the 'might'.

Zero glared at her hard finally he spoke, "Fine Saph is fine, but don't bring _him_ over." With this he brushed past her without a second thought.

… Beside that bus stop Scarlet thought to herself:

_How the hell can Zero ask me that? Like hell I'll tell anyone, I haven't even told Saph. That's how deep I keep secrets. Of course I told Damon and Kaname well I didn't tell them they __**actually**__ read my mind. They understood that they could not tell anyone about Zero because now Zero is the same species as them. Also I threatened them that if I find out that they did spill I will have their throats. _

Suddenly Scarlet turned very hot and angry, she smelt that something was burning but she ignored it.

_I trusted Zero so must and this is what I get in return! I was about to tell Zero about my powers but since he clearly does not trust me then why should I!_

Scarlet looked down on her feet because she felt that they were burning. Unfortunately it was totally that reason. "What the bloody hell, I set myself on fire again without even a match this time." she spat. Scarlet finally came to her senses that she had to control her emotions and powers, fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One Night**

_Summary:_

_Character descriptions:_

_Zero__- White/ silver hair, sharp light Iris eyes, very tall, always very gloomily and pessimistic._

_Scarlet__- Chocolate brown eyes, long wavy brunette hair, short/ tall and optimistic or moody._

_Sapphire__- Misty blue eyes, very tall, long straight blond hair and very OTT. _

_Mark__- Most normal of them all, above average height, short scruffy brown hair and very mature but humorous._

_Damon__- Straight dark hair, average height (almost the same as Mark), deep Iris coloured eyes and not very mature, vampire._

_Kaname__-_ _Straight brown hair, very tall, light brown eyes, well mannered, very mysterious and a vampire. _

_I don't own anything from Damon and Kaname or them (though I wish I did) *evil laugh*_

As the sun began to crawl under the horizon, two figures loomed up to the door…

"Wow how long has it been since I saw little Scar." said the first figure to the second figure. Only to be replied with silence from his partner. "Hey, don't you dare ignore ME!" shrieked Damon. The shout was so loud that two birds fell out of the tree behind him. After two long minutes Kaname broke outdo the trance and replied without looking at Damon. "I'm sorry I was thinking." He said while putting on his angelic face. And for your information his angelic face resembles a little girl's face. This tipped Damon's nerve off the cliff. "Man up dude, seriously you aren't a girl!" he raged.

Kaname sighed and wondered if Damon will ever have manners, then again he's Damon… "Speaking of girls, where the hell is our little cousin scarlet?" he questioned. Damon replied "I don't know but I'll go to her bedroom to find out, later!"

"You can't even get and how did you even know where her room is, this is a new house?" Kaname asked suspiciously. Unfortunately for him he got answered by a very pissed off Damon. "I know things, OK. Now shut up!" Damon roared.

"Perverted stalker, you even stalker your own cousin!" exclaimed Kaname.

"Screw you!" Damon replied.

"How dare you talk to me like that Kaname bellowed.

During the hateful argument they seem to have awoken the surrounding neighbours. Kaname was rewarded by Damon striding away from him, Kaname thought to himself:

_I'll never ever in my live understand western vampires even if they our part of my family._

_*Damon's pro*_

Dam, why did Scar's room have to be so high! He thought in his head. He glanced at his watch and jumped on the window stile which was five meters up. When he jumped on he almost fell off due to that the stile was eleven cm wide. He whispered some curse words and then decided to wait on the stile until Scarlet can out because knocking was not helping at all.

_*End*_

_*Scarlet's pro* _

Today I took a long steamy vanilla bubble bath to wash away the dirt from earlier today. I can't still believe that Zero can ask me such a question! Aw great I'm pissed off again, I might retake a hundred more another showers to drown this question out of my head… I walked out of my bathroom to my room to see a figure standing outside the window! I slammed my entire body onto the opposite side of the wall where the shadow could not see me. Without thinking I startled or I think I should say I scared the living day lights out of the figure. I did this by chucking about ten fireballs and the head of the shadow. Bull's eye it hit the head… wait no human can jump up five meters…no it can't be he is meant to come tomorrow…

_*End*_

"Damon you bastard, you were meant to come tomorrow!" Scarlet screeched though the window which surprisingly did not break by the earlier explosion.

"Hey, cut that out bitch, do you want me to die!" Damon said irritably

"Damon! Why the fuck are you here!" Scarlet replied.

"Cheh, someone is pissed off. And baby by any chance can you open the window." Damon pouted.

Scarlet fiddled and huffed before she decided to open it for him. "Fine! But trust me I'll bet you to the pulp the moment you step in." she said while glaring daggers at him. "Oh I trust you." he purred.

"That's not how you talk to your cousins. Speaking of people where's Kaname?"Scarlet said disgustedly. "I thought he will be with you." she questioned.

"Oh that person! He's at the front door." Damon plainly said.

"Fuck, how long has he been out there? He must be freezing!" Scarlet exclaimed while running around the room like a chimp.

After a few deep breaths she hurried down stairs to greet the guest. The door creaked as she opened it quietly not wanting to wake the neighbourhood.

"Finally, about time! Long time no see little Scar."Kaname said merrily.

"Hello Kaname. How are you?" Scarlet said with such an artificial sweet voice she could strangle herself.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" he asked. "Oh me, I'm fine. Sorry to keep you waiting please come in." she replied quietly trying to hide the annoyance that was boiling her blood inside her.

"No I am fine. I have booked a hotel but I just wanted to see you sooner. Goodbye. "

"Goodbye." Scarlet muttered as he began to walk out of the front gates. She turned around a slammed the door shut; her own emotions had taken over her. "That little bastard! How can he call me small and just walk away as if he owns the whole wide world!" Scarlet spat as she slid down the door and ion to the wooden floors.

"Now, now don't set yourself on fire again." Damon grinned as he jumped off the banister. 2will you quit reminding me. When I just started to settle in this just had to happen." She muttered to herself angrily. Suddenly dread seeped in flooding the anger away. "What will Saph, Zero and Mark think of me when they find out?" she asked while staring at the ceiling. "Actually Zero already knows you are tied to magic and vampires because you're my cousin." Damon said interrupting her peace and silence.

"Shut up! Jerk" wailed Scarlet. Ignoring her Damon carried on lecturing her.

"Hmmm…let me see your friend Saph. She has a strange aura almost the same as you but a lot more freezing. You one is like a erupting volcano."

"Quit staking my friends! Pervert! And why will Saph be the same as me." Scarlet huffed ad she got up.

"Just remember anything is possible. Now avoir." With that Damon left with a puff of smoke.

As soon as he left Scarlet went back to her room. She walked up to the window which was currently open and started out to the canopy of trees below.

_Why did this have to happen to me… why, why, why. _Sighing she crawled under the covers, tomorrow is goanna be a long day.

**Thank you to the people who favourite me YAYYYY! **

**Sorry this chapter took so long, blame my school torturing me do exams 24/7! TT_TT**

**Hope you like this chapter the next one will come out sooner Zero will be in a big part of it! **

**LMMxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter…. I will understand if want to strangle me right now but please can you do that after you read this chap! **

**Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top! **

**Ps. From now on **

_Italics= mimics_

Underlined= emphasized words 

**Bold= inner thoughts**

_Summary_

Kaname and Damon have just come to town and annoyed the hell out of Scarlet.

_Third chapter- Chaos_

_Scarlet's pro_

"DAD! I'm going out now!"

"Kk, have fun. Wait darling remember to call me!"

"Stop it!"

**God my dad can be so unnerving at times… wait scrap that he always is. **

**Well at least I get to have a fun day out!**

*click, door closed*

"Ah, hahahaha!"

**Screw that, why does my day just has to get worse.**

"Shut the fuck up!"

"_Remember to call me,_ that is hilarious!" he panted while spazzing out on the ground.

**That fucked up bastard who does he think he is.**

***bam***

**Ah it feels so good to let my anger out… specially to people or… ****creatures**** who deserve it.**

"Hey what was that for, I was only talking to you!"

"You got punched cause you were meant to be punched Damon!"

"You really can't have a conversation can you?"

"Well I could but I just woke up."

"But it's noon."

"_But it's noon_**, **that is because someone just had to come to my room in the middle of the dam fucking night. EH!"

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"What's the fuck wrong with you bastard."

**Huff, huff.**

**Deep breaths Scar. Deep breaths. **

**Man he is stubborn. This is sooo not good for my health.**

"Be glad I don't have my hock stick or any sticks to stab you with!"

"Wow, I so scared DARLING!"

**That's it he's gonna get it hard. Hmm maybe I should that him by surprise and knock him out… yeayh that's a good idea. **

"Screw you and your perverted, messed up, pea sized brain!"

**One, two, three. **

**Charge now jump.**

…

**Wait…**

**Why can I see the sky so close and why can't I move….. Ugh out of all times NOW he arrives, talk about really bad timing. **

_***End pro***_

"Hey, hey you there. Put. Me. Down." Scarlet screeched.

"If you must." The figure said ginning.

*thump*

"You dropped me!"

"Well you said to put you down."He replied with sly smile

"Yeayh, but not break my neck!"

"What done is done." The shadow smirked.

"God, Kaname you're funking worse than Adiou!"

"Now, now young ladies don't act that that." Kaname said smoothly.

"Phh, me a young lady, hilarious. By the way where the hell did you come from!" Scarlet shouted.

"Calm down do you want to burn your house down?"

"Exactly, you need to need to control your anger problems." Damon said while patting Scarlet's head.

Scarlet snarled suddenly she captures his wrist with her mouth.

"Let go!" Damon yelped painfully while struggling.

"Not until you say sorry!" Scarlet gritted out while biting the wrist deeper, 'till it bleed out.

"For what and when did you become so strong?"

"For making fun of me!" she screeched.

"When did you, of all people become so sensitive?"

"Just apologise before I kick your pride off!" she snapped.

"What in the name of hell is wrong with you?"

"Do you really, really want me to answer that?" Scarlet wondered confusingly.

Soon the colour drained out of his face "No, no…" he stuttered."And I'm sorry." Damon stated.

"Thank you, now I believe we were meant to go somewhere." Scarlet stated.

"Where are you taking us?" Kaname said, finally piping into the conversation.

"Nous allons la café!" Scarlet spoke in her best French. (A/N not sure if right or not.^^)

"Excuse me, could you repeat that in English." The two boys said in unison.

"We. Are. Going. To. A. Café. God I thought you guys will at least a little French! But you shamed me." She said while wiping a freak tear away.

"You know you can be a big Drama Queen, and YES decent coffee here I come!" Damon said enthusiastically.

"Ah, Drama Princess, trust me if you see my best friend 4 life you'll understand." She shuddered.

"Now follow me, follow me." She whispered.

_**(TIME SKIP: 5 MINS)**_

_**Damon's pro**_

Man my wrist really hurts, who knew she can bite that hard. That girl has iron in her bones and so far her teeth as well.

I'm so proud to be her gardi-I mean cousin… I extremely hope she'll be fine after she knows the real reason why we're here. Speaking of time it's almost time for her awaking. I hope she'll accept.

_***end of pro***_

"Where here!" scarlet jumped completely changed out of her pissed off mood from earlier.

"Where's here exactly?" asked Kaname.

"Why Raven café. I told my BFF, Saph I'll be here." She replayed

"Saph as in Sapphire Devine, you so called BFF."

"Yes," she chirped happily, "wait how did you know her full name and surname?" "Don't tell me you also joined Damon's fucked up stalking group!" She huffed.

"No I'm not a stalker. I just like to observe things... from a distance... though binoculars… up a tree… at night." Kaname answered modesty.

"God, my family is made p of soo many weirdo's." She declared, rolling her eyes. "Now let's go inside bef…"

She was cut off by her phone ringing a very scary ring tone. Oh wait that was someone calling her

(On phone)

"Hello"

"Hey darling!" the speaker said with a hint of insanity.

"Oh…hey dad" Scarlet murmurs.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I was so worried." His voice creaked and was on the verge of tears.

"…"

(Hangs up)

Scarlet sighed, "How do you deal with a psycho person like my dad?" she asked.

"Don't say that he is still the head of VHA*." Kaname said suggestively.

This made Scarlet stop on the track, turn around and the most petrifying glare she had ever made.

"Oh, sure just SHOUT it out so the whole dam fucking world can here you!" Scarlet screamed at the top of her lungs. Afterwards she was huffing/panting for breath.

A minute later Kaname started shouting out.

"No one in my family shall aid that, precisely young ladies like you!" Kaname snapped back.

"Hey, hey wrap it up people and let's go in doors with are in door voices." Daman interrupted smoothly.

"Just because you saw a girl you want to fuck don't you have to rush us!" Scarlet barked at Damon.

"For your information you little bitch I have a girlfriend." He snapped back at her. As soon as that happened his phone rang to prove a point.

_Ring-ring, ring-ring_

"_Heyy D, I miss you a lot." A feminine spoke up on the other side._

"Hey ELENA, I miss you to but I've a meeting soon and I have to arrive on time so sorry I have to go." He lied.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry and that's fine I know how busy you are!" the voice chilled._

"Thanks Bye."

(Phone call ends)

While Damon was on the phone with Elena, his suck up girlfriend (who everyone hates), Kaname and Scarlet left to a clearing of the woods to continue their fight. He hurriedly walked over trying not to gain more attention then he already has.

"-well then shut the fuck up and go." Scarlet screamed at Kaname. However she didn't notice she set the trees surrounding them on fire until Damon arrived to the scene.

"Hey Scarlet, calm down at first your bazaar powers were funny but now it's serious. You need to control your emotions to control you're powers." Damon spoke dreamily trying to cool down a girl who was wretched in flames.

"His is right, you need to control you're powers before they go out of hand. And I am also truly sorry for shouting at like that." Kaname apologised.

"Apology accepted, but you have to buy MY share of coffee then you are forgiven." Scarlet smirked slyly.

Soon after Kaname rose his hands up in defeat and all three of them were talking, joking and mocking as normal… until they arrived at the café.

As soon they stepped foot onto the shop girly shrikes and gasped filled the air around them.

"Ok, you two stay here and try to blend n while I order coffee, agree?" Scarlet said in a commanding tone.

The two silently nodded in agreement.

Scarlet walked up to the till to be greeted by a bubbly brunette haired worker, who she never seen before. (A/N the gang was in this café in the 1st chap, so this is their usually meeting place.)

"What will you like dear?" the lady said in a mother tone.

Scarlet guessed she could have been a mother of 2-3 children.

"Um…, I would like three cups of large triple shot American Espresso, please?"

"Any food?"

"Ah, no thank you."

"Well orders up, and be careful!" the lady said before disappearing behind giant machines.

"What did she mean by that?" Scarlet murmured to herself while walking to an empty table.

She was about to jester to Kaname and Damon to come over but they were bombarded with girls. Most of the girls were slutty, bitchy whores who just wanted to have a good fucked up night with parties, drinks and have a good fuck.

When she turned back around to have her vision on a silver haired boy with beautiful iris eyes and sharp jaw lined face.

Her eyes where mesmerised on a boy no other that Zero Kiryu.

While she stared into those gorgeous eyes while emotions bubbled under skin…

_What going on with me… no can I be… no I can't he is my friend…_

Scarlet silently cured herself for not realising that she stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Scar what's up?" Zero asked

Well here goes nothing she told herself mentally.

*VHA... Vampire Hunter Association.

Hey hey ,

So in know you guys are really mad at me but consider in wrote this in two nights at week-days when I'm going to school it really is a good achievement…

Finished with the crappy stuff I really hoped you liked this chapter and the next shall be about Sapphire, Scarlet, Zero and a little stalker.

See ya'll later TTYL

LMMxx


	4. author note NOT chapter 4

Hey hey sorry this is another author note..(''-_-)

Well to being with I'm sorry for the last author note, from that I learnt not to update when you have a cold.

To the people who read the forever last chapter of VK….

WHY?! I dislike the ending T_T

Anyway the main point I am trying to say is that I will not be updating until summer because of school torturing me with exams excreta.

But in the summer I **WILL** have time to write more and update quicker!

AND I will also like you to pick who is your favourite MALE character in Vampire Knight

PM me or review because…. Well it's a secret…hehehehe

And thank you for sticking to my story and having patience (even though I why)

In the mean ciao

LMMxx


End file.
